Fall Into My Arms
by Supernatural-Addict x
Summary: Massie declares Alicia OUT! Josh needs to help his spanish beauty and Derrick needs to help his Block! Jolicia, Massingtom, Clam, Krempsy and ChrisXLayne
1. Chapter 1

Fall Into My Arms:

Disclaimer: Property Of Lisi Harrison.

Mainly Jolcia and Massington. Bit of Krempsey and Clam and ChrisXLayne. The Girls:

Massie Block:Is she starting to lose her alpha grip? These doubts makes her descion that her fanish beta Alicia so OUT! Will it turn the PC upside down? Or Will a certain but-shaking soccer player and his friends change this amber eyed aplha's mind?

Alicia Rivera: For once does NAWT want to take over her alpha! She only wants to make sure her so called BFF doesn't lose grip. Then Massie declares her out? Sending Alicias social staus down? That is until her Ralph Lauren wearing crush convinces her with him she can take Massie down once and for all.

Dylin Marvil: Annoyed X10 that Derrick is crushing on Massie. But does nawt want to go the same way as Alicia so keeps quiet.  
And with the Beta spot availbe can Miss Marvil show her true potential?

Claire Lyons: Wants the Alicia back and is sick of Dylan kissing up to Massie. Knows WW3 will brake out ESPICALLY as Alicia is hanging out with the soccer boys! Can she convince her long-term crush to help her? Or will Massie Find out and crush her?

Kristen Gregory: Still crushing on Dempsey. Spends most of her time with him and when she is with the PC is always crush-texting him. Doesnt even know Alicia is OUT! And with Massie too busy outcasting her former BFF she doesnt even notice!

The Boys:

Derrick Harrington: Even he can see that his Block is losing her alpha grip and knows that she cant get it back unless Alicia is her Beta. Needs to get the PC back or lose his girl forever.

Josh Hotz: Can't stand to see Alicia depressed. Will do ANYTHING to see her smile again. Needs to convince his Spannish beauty to get in or take down PC.

Cam Fisher: Knows Claire doesnt want to get involved and glad that his friends have the "Purrrfect" plan to get the girls back together once and for all. But is he the only one that can see that the plan has flaws?

Dempsey Solomon: Sooo happy with Kristen. Would rather spend time with her then save all those trees. Is he turning his back on his commitments.

Chris Plovert: Has the BIGGEST crush on Massie. But knows he cant compete with Derrick So decides to hook up with Layne!

Kemp Hurley:Still a perv. Determinded to not let Dylan get Beta. But no one knows why? Er Hello? Josh knows that Kemp is after his girlfriend. Yeah. NAWT going to happen!

BOCD still Co-Ed And this year Spells D~R~A~M~A which has the LBRS running for cover!

Review Please. Should I write this story or give it up?  
Any Improvments?

Love L x x 


	2. Losing Her Grip?

Thanks For the reviews guys Means A Lot :D and will take on the advice This is a short chapter but its sorta an intro to the story.

BOCD Under Massie's Favourite Tree Monday

Massie Block stood with her hands on her hips under her favoutrite tree. She had just arrived at her school with her girls otherwise known as the Pretty Committee. They were supposed to be meeting the boys, who were 10 minutes late.  
"Eh-ma-gawd. Where are they? They should be here by now" Massie moaned. The LBR's were staring at her as if to say "Looks like you got stood up"  
"Relax Mass. They will be here soon" Claire said, re-assuring her friend.  
"Text Cam and find out where they are" She snapped back.  
"Why can't you text Derrick?"  
"Because Kuh-Laire, I will look desperate"  
"Won't I?"  
"No because Cam doesn't mind if you are desperate"  
"Fine"

Claire: ? R U?  
Cam: Five Minutes Clarie: Hurry M Freaking Cam: Promise

"Five Minutes away Mass."  
"Is Dempsey with them?"  
"Im not sure Kris"  
"Im going in. I don't want to play the thrid wheel" Dylan mumbled "Dont you dare Dylan" Massie growled afraid that she was losing control over her BFF.  
"Sorry Mass. I dont want to" Dylan was pleased she stood up to Massie with all these LBR's watching. Thats what you get from taking Derrick away from me.  
"Dylan! Just stay with us. We are your friends" Alicia hissed worried that her alpha had not told Dylan off sooner.  
"Thanks Leesh but I can handle it" Massie muttered.  
"Claire, Cam's over there" Kristen pointed to where Cam was talking to his friends. Claire rushed over to him.  
"Rate me Mass?" Alicia asked.  
"11" whisperd a voice in her ear. "JOSH!" Alicia screamed throwing her arms around him.  
"Josh you can nawt rate Leesh"  
"Why not?"  
"Because 10 is the limit"  
" The I cant give you my rating Block"  
"Derrick"  
Just then Olivia, Kori and Strawberry sat under the tree.  
"You can't sit here" Massie squared up to them.  
"You don't own it" Kori snapped.  
Massie took a step back unsure what to say. Alicia saw this and took out her personalised "NO LBRS" stickers and stuck one on the tree.  
"True, but now you can't sit here" She said pointing to the sticker.  
The three girls grumbled as they stood up and walked away. Massie saw that everyone was impressed with Alicia.  
"Leesh. We need to talk! Girls come on" She snapped taking back control.  
When the PC where gone Derrick turned to Josh and said "Expect fireworks for lunch".

Improvements? Things Need Changing? Review Please Love L x 


	3. Let's Stick Together

Lets Stick Together-

This is the Boys chapter!

BOCD

Left Under the tree

Monday

The Briarwood Boy's watched the pretty committee walk into the school. All six of the boys knew that there was going to be trouble later and each one of them had a different view on the cause of the cause of the trouble, which they shared with each other.

"Dude, No offence to Massie but if she couldn't handle that, she should have let Leesh take over without the attitude or jealousy" Josh said.

"Well you can see why Massie got annoyed, I mean how many times has Alicia tried to take over Massie" Chris said, looking at Derrick for back up.

"It's not Alicia or Massie, its those three girls that caused the argument and both Alicia and Massie stuck up for themselves. End off" Derrick concluded.

"Agree with you on that dude. But the PC won't see it that way. I just hope they don't suck Claire into their argument" Cam voiced, worried that his crush was going to have to pick a side.

"And Kristen" Dempsey added.

"Well I think Massie is completely out of order. How dare she talk to Alicia like that. She just can't handle the fact that Alicia is a better alpha, richer and hotter then her. She's just jealous" Kemp tried re-opening the conversation.

"SHUT UP" the boys shouted annoyed, sending a couple of birds out of the tree in fear.

"In fact Hurley, Private chat, over there" Josh said dragging Kemp away from the boys.

"What's up dude, Alicia too much?" he joked

"Do you have a crush on my girlfriend?" Josh growled

"Yeah, So hurry up and finish with her or I'm gonna split you up. I wanna have her as my girlfriend. Imagine that reputation I can get with her on my arm" Kemp answered.

"You have no chance with her and she is not a play thing for you! She is a girl, with feelings who I really like, so don't you ever say anything like that again." Josh snapped

"In your eyes, but to me she is a hot way of gaining reputation"

SMACK. Josh knocked Kemp to the ground and they stared fighting.

"Fight, fight, fight" random LBR's shouted

Cam grabbed Kemp and Derrick grabbed Josh. Together they managed to pull them apart.

"Stop it" Cam shouted at his friends.

"He dis-respected Alicia" Josh shouted back.

"Sorry dude" Kemp mumbled ashamed of himself. He knew what he said about his friends crush wasn't true. But how could he admit to that he was jealous of Josh? That he had a crush on Alicia since the day he met her.

Derrick and Chris stared to walk towards the school. Cam, Josh and Kemp followed.

"Where's Dempsey?"

The boys turned round to see Dempsey sitting under the tree, texting.

"Dude, Let's get going, stop texting Kristen" Kemp shouted over to him

"Coming"

As Dempsey reached Cam, Josh and Kemp, they hurt some more shouts of "fight, fight fight". Turing round they saw Derrick and Chris rolling around the grass, fists flying trying to knock each other out.

"Oh my God, what's up with you lot today" Cam screeched like a girl. Kemp and Josh pulled them apart this time. Dempsey looked at what was happening then sat back down and send a text of to Kristen.

**Dempsey: Want to go out tonight? Boys keep fighting. Rather be with you :D**

**Kristen: Yep. Girls just as bad. M trying to exile A :0 Her words hurt sometimes.**

**Dempsey: Lucky you, girls use words. Boys use fists.**

**Kristen: I'd rather they use fist's. At least neither of them would be able to hurt each other that way.**

**Dempsey: ?**

**Kristen: They punch like fly's. Talk like politicians **

**Dempsey: Ahh I get it :)**

**Kristen: Pick me up at 7?**

**Dempsey: Of course **

He put his phone away and looked up at his friends. Cam had sat them in a line and was walking around them.

"Dude, I feel like a kid"

"Shut up and listen. The girls are going to fall apart"

"You don't know that"

"I do" Spoke up Dempsey, rising to his feet. "Kristen just told me that Massie is trying to get rid of Alicia"

"See. This is why we need to stop fighting with each other. I don't care what was said. Lets stick together. For the girls. Lets make sure they get back together" Cam announced. "If your with me stand."

Josh jumped to his feet first, followed by Derrick. Kemp and Chris looked at each other, shrugged and stood. Dempsey nodded at Cam, as he was already standing.

"Good. Now lets go get some friendships patched up."

Like It? Hate It? Improvements? Just click that little green button and let me know :D x


	4. No Last Warning

**No Last Warning**

**BOCD**

**Massie's Locker**

**Monday**

The pretty committee walked down the halls of BOCD towards their alphas locker. Head's turned towards them as they continued to walk.

"Alicia, I really like your blazer. Whose the designer?" A girl with mousey brown hair asked.

"Ralph Lauren obviously" Alicia stopped turning to the girl.

"Keep walking" Massie snapped

The girls walked under the reached the locker.

"Stawp" Massie threw her right hand in the air. She turned to the PC. "Formation Now"

"What do you mean formation?" Claire asked

"Just stand behind her" Massie answered pointing at Alicia. " Kristen to the left, Dylan right"

The girls stood to their assigned places around Alicia, whilst Massie stood on front of her. They looked like vultures circling their prey.

"Alicia, Do you admit to trying to take over your alpha exactly 7 minutes ago?"

"No, I admit that I tried to HELP my alpha"  
"Kuh-laire, Dylan, Kristen did Alicia try to take over me?"

"Sure" Kristen answered without looking up from her phone.

Dylan weighed up the pro's and con's of helping Massie. Why should she help someone who stole her boyfriend? But if Alicia is out then beta spot will up for grabs and she Dylan Marvil will be beta and all the boys will want her and not Alicia.

"Yes, Alicia. Massie could have got rid of those LBR's without your help. You were just trying to see if everyone would think your alpha but your NAWT. Massie is" Dylan ended with a smile at Massie.

"Kuh-laire, your answer puh-lease."

"I don't know. I was with Cam remember"

"Fine, So Alicia there are five of us and three says you tried to take over. Your are officially OUT"

"What about my last warning?"

"Trying to take over your alpha does nawt have a last warning. It's instant out"

"But, I didn't. Mass puh-lease" A tear leaked out of one of Alicia's beautiful brown eyes.

Massie sighed and snatched Alicia's prada clutch out of her hand.

"Hey give that back you thief"

Massie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows and her former friend. "Excuse me. Thievery runs in your family. Nawt mine"

Massie rummaged through the bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a "No LBR" sticker, tore the No off and put the LBR half on Alicia's face.

"Girls" She said with a grin.

The pretty committee turned their backs on Alicia, each thinking different thoughts

"At least Alicia can get the blame for my failing alpha status" Massie thought.

"That beta spot is so mine" was Dylan's thought

"Oh No. Please Gawd, make them friends again" Claire thought-begged

"What happened? I was texting Dempsey and where is Alicia?" Kristen wondered.

And the lone girl with LBR stuck on her face? Her thought was "My life is over"

**OK, So this chapter was too short. Sorry :( Have a moan by pressing the green button? What does this story need? Again Green button x**


	5. The Other Side Of The Door

The other side of the door.

**Jolica :D ! So I have taken a while to update, exams and I have now got an obsession with Narnia, Sorry, try to update sooner next time! Massington will be the next chappie-which is halfway done already So enjoy :D x**

After her argument with Massie, Alicia Rivera ran home. People was shouting after her as she ran through the halls of BOCD, but she ignored them all. That was until she ran straight into her crush Josh Hotz and his friends, sending them towards the ground.

"Alicia what's the matter", he said climbing to his feet and helping Alicia up at the same time"

"I'm sick of Massie. I'm done. I have had enough now." she shouted

"What happened?" Massie's crush Derrick asked.

Refusing to answer Alicia carried on running.

"Leesh, come back"

"Just leave me ah-lone Josh"

She didn't care that it was only first period Alicia needed to get home to her dance studio. Her sanctuary.

And so she did. She made it. Alicia danced her heart out. It took all day but Alicia refused to give up until she was stress free.

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom-En-suite **

**Monday Night**

After all her stress was danced away Alicia climbed into the bath to wash away all the sweat she had collected whilst in her dance studio. She could hear the rain slashing her windows.

Climbing out of the bath Alicia put on her comfiest pair of pyjamas, yes even it girls have comfy pyjamas, ready for them, when they are depressed. She checked her phone noting another missed call from Josh. She'd been ignoring his calls all day. Surely he would get the hint and realise she wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone? Her phone buzzed again displaying "Josh Calling" Obviously not.

Alicia walked into her bedroom, turning her ipod speakers on as she walked past. Her favourite Taylor Swift song the other side of the door started playing. She couldn't help thinking her similar it seemed too today's events.

_**In the heat of the fight**_

_**I walked away**_

After her argument with Massie, she had to go, get out of the school before she lost her temper

_**Ignoring words that you were saying**_

_**Tryna make me stay**_

She remembered Josh calling after telling her to stop, tell him what was wrong with her. That he told her he was here for her.

_**I said this time "I've had enough"**_

"I'm sick of Massie. I'm done. I have had enough now." She had screamed at everyone in the corridor.

_**And you've called a hundred times**_

_**but I'm not picking up**_

Well that was obvious. She couldn't count how many calls she had ignored from Josh

_**Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that its over**_

No. She Ah-dored Josh. There was no way she would take it out on him

_**But if you look a little closer**_

Well if everyone looked closer they would see she was trying to help. Not take over

_**I said leave **_

"Josh, Just leave me ah-lone" she remembered saying

_**but all I really want is you**_

She needed Josh right now

_**to stand outside my window throwing pebbles, screaming "I'm in love with you"**_

Something hit her bedroom window making her jump and she heard a male voice shout something

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more, and don't you leave**, _

The noise stopped but then came closer, somehow she felt less alone. She didn't want whatever it was to go.

_**cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**_

Someone knocked on her bedroom balcony door. She jumped and grabbed some hair straighteners. She figured that if the police needed to be evidence then it didn't matter if she lost them. Her hair was naturally straight. She opened the balcony door and there, standing soaked through from the rain was her knight in shining armour. Josh Hotz.

"Josh? What are you doing here"

"I had to see you"

"Why not use the front door instead of scaling up the walls?"

"I dunno, kinda felt like the Romeo thing to do"he blushed, causing her too blush.

She walked over to her intercom. "Joyce, Can I have a towel puh-lease" She said into the little box.

"I'll bring one right up Alicia" came the voice of her housekeeper.

Within seconds Joyce knocked on the bedroom door. Alicia let her in.

"Shall I give the towel to the boy Alicia"

"Puh-lease. He just climbed up here to see me"

Joyce smiled. She had helped raise Alicia since she was three days old and was glad that she was with such a gentleman. She passed Josh the towel and turned to Alicia. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Alicia did not know how to answer. Hot chocolate was her secret favourite and she certainly did not want to drink it in front of Josh. What if he thought it was un-ladylike. Thankfully he answered for her. "We would love some, thank you"

*

When Josh was dry and both Alicia and Josh was sitting on her sofa with a hot chocolate in their hand he turned to her and said

"You don't need Massie, you have me"

"They are my friends, I want to be part of them again"

"Then me and the boys are going to help you"

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. She was going to make Massie jealous. She would be hanging around Derrick and THEN Massie would have to take her back.

"Leesh, You have a chocolate moustache" Josh's giggle interrupted her thoughts. He leaned forward and wiped her mouth with a tissue from the box on the coffee table. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and then their lips met. Alicia finally felt safe, wanted. She understood his kiss it said "I will protect you. I love you Alicia Rivera"

He pulled away. "I'd better go, my mum thinks I'm at Cam's getting a text book." He kissed her once again and she walked him to the front door.

"By the way, that song that was playing when I came in, that's our song" he said before he disappeared into the darkness.

Alicia ran back to her room and played the song, over and over again until her dad told her it was time for bed. She turned it off and slept. Thinking how much Josh cared for her and how she knew she could always count on him.


	6. As Cold As You

As cold as you

**Massington- ! Not sure who to do next. Clam, Krempsey, ChrisXLayne Or Dylan? Also is it fair to leave Dylan c-minus? Is there anyone I should put her with? Review and let me know please :D x**

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday Night**

Massie Block turned her I-mac on remembering the days event. She managed to get her alpha status up and attention back on her. All she had to do was exclude her best friend. It was worth it. Right?

Ever since Alicia had gone running out of school, EVERYONE wanted to know what went on. They also thought that the PC were letting in new members, so everyone forgot that Massie freaked out under the tree. That was the way she like it.

An IM window opened up displaying her crush's name and message.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **Block

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey :)

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**Have U spoken to A?

**MASSIEKUR: **EW. NO

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**Josh just got home. He was at her house

**MASSIEKUR: **SO?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**So, he says she is really upset

**MASSIEKUR: **AND?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**Don't you feel the least bit guilty?

**MASSIEKUR: **Nope

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**God Massie.

Massie flinched at the use of her first name. Derrick NEVER called her that? What had she done wrong?

**MASSIEKUR**: What?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**She's really hurt

**MASSIEKUR: **Why do you care so much? Do you have a crush on her?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**No. Josh is one of my boys!

**MASSIEKUR: **Kuh-laire is one of my girls and if Cam was crying I wouldn't care

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**For god sake Massie, Your such a cold-hearted bitch

**MASSIEKUR: **WHAT?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**I would never treat my boys like that

**MASSIEKUR: **Alicia is Nawt one of my girls, so it does nawt count

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **Just admit it. You cant control everyone

**MASSIEKUR:**YES I CAN! I am alpha and anyone who gets in my way is done, done and done!

**SHORTZ4LIFE:**Well Go enjoy yourself. Now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere as cold as you!

**MASSIEKUR:**That's a Taylor Swift song!

_**SHORTZ4LIFE has signed off**_

Eh-ma-gawd! What just happened? Has she broken up with Derrick? Again?

**Massie: I think Derrick broke up with me**

**Claire: Did he tell you that?**

**Massie: No . We just got into a fight over Alicia**

**Claire: Text and ask him**

**Massie: Are we over?**

She waited for a whole hour, sitting there with her pits sweating before she got a reply.

**Derrick: Not just yet. Just remember what I said**

**Massie: Ok. BTW TS?**

**Derrick: Shh. Don't tell any1, If the boys knew I listened to that sorta music I'd never hear the end of it.**

**Massie: Fine. But you owe me ;)**

**Derrick: I think I can live with that.**

**Massie: Good you have too**

**Derrick: What do you have in mind?**

**Massie: Ever been horse riding?**

**Derrick: No! That's a chick thing**

**Massie: Well prepare to be a chick. Tomorrow :) 7pm**

**Derrick: Do I have to ?**

**Massie: No**

**Derrick: Thanks :D  
Massie: But everyone will find out about you and TS if you don't **

**Derrick: U R so evil**

**Massie: Any evil genius**

**Derrick: Debatable. 7 tomorrow**

**Massie: Yep :D**

"Oh Bean. I'm going to MAKE Derrick hate Alicia. Then the boys will follow him, including Josh. Then she will be an LBR and I will be on top again"

Massie, turned the light out and climbed under her cover, hoping that Alicia will be having a bad sushi day, so that she could put her plan into action.

**Ok, so Massie isn't meant to sound like a bitch in this. Sorry. Next chappie will be up once you guys let me know who you want :D The couple with the most request's will be next x**


	7. I Never Even Realised

**OK. I'm super sorry that I have not updated! My laptop somehow gained a virus but I don't know what from! So please be careful on the websites that you use and get yourself a good anti-virus programme! As it was requested first I'm going to do a Krempsey chapter. Next will be Clam. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Dylan's love life, so any suggestions would be fantastic. So here it is:**

**I never even realised:**

**Pinewood Apartments**

**Lobby**

**7:15pm**

Kristen Gregory sat in the lobby of her building waiting for her crush Dempsey Soloman. He promised to meet her in the lobby at 7 but he still hadn't arrived. They lived next door to each other so she didn't see why he could not pick her up from hers on the way down.

The entrance doors opened and there he was! Standing there O-so-cutely! With an ah-normas bunch of red roses in his hands. Feeling those butterfly in her stomach a smile crept onto her lips.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled too.

"Your late"

"I had to pick up these for you" he said his smile turning into a shy grin.

"OK, that's satisfactory" she giggled at his reaction. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, do you mind looking after these" he handed over the roses to the lady at the desk.

"Sure"

Dempsey took Kristen's hand and led her out of the door. He then waved down a passing cab and dragged her in. Kristen tried to listen to the address he gave to the driver but her crush had whispered it too quietly for her to hear.

Once Dempsey had leant back into his seat he put an arm around her and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"You will love this place, promise." he whispered into her ear.

She nestled her face into his arm and mumbled something about not liking surprises. He just smiled at the most beautiful goddess in his arms and remembering his life as an LBR. Kristen and her group of friends would never have spoken to him. He'd be stuck with Layne, who he loved like a sister but could get really annoying in her anti-clique stage. She once told him that Kristin was not good enough for him.

The cab rolled up the side of the kerb and Dempsey paid the driver, took Kristen's hand pulling her onto the glossy green field that stood before them. That's when the game of soccer started. They both had the same skills so it was a good clean match, until Kristen's final goal. She was going to score the winning goal making it 3-2 to Kristen until Dempsey picked her up by the waist and threw her onto the ground, gently falling on top of her. They looked into each others eyes feeling the tension between them. Whether it was 2 minutes or 2 hours the tension was broken by a vibration between Dempsey's trousers.

Kristen shut her eyes embarrassed "please tell me that was our phone"

"It was2 he chuckled, also embarrassed "From the boys, look at this"

**Josh: Dude's! Leesh Really Hurt! Dunno What To Do!**

**Derrick: I'll talk to Massie**

**Kemp: Make sure A knows your there for her J!**

**Chris: Dude, that's pretty girlie for you**

**Kemp: Shut Up! This is serious**

**Dempsey: Guys! Quit it! But Josh, Kemp is right**

**Josh: Thanks Guys :) Minus Plovert**

**Chris: Hey! I take offence to that**

**Derrick: Shut Up!!**

"Oh! I'm going to check that Alicia is OK"

"Good idea Kris, find out what's going on"

**Kristen: Leesh! **

**Alicia: What the hell do you want?**

**Kristen: What's the matter?**

**Alicia: Like you don't know**

**Kristen: I seriously don't!**

**Alicia: I got voted out the PC! And I can understand why M+D voted against me and why C didn't vote, but why did you say you want me out?**

**Kristen: OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't know!  
Alicia: W/E maybe if you spent a little less time with him and a little more time with your friends then you would realise**

**Kristen: I'm Sorry! Are we still friends?**

**Kristen: Leesh?**

A tear leaked out of her eye and down her face

"I didn't even realise" She cried more tears streaming down her once flawless face. Dempsey just held her. It was a simple gesture but she understood he was there for her. And they stayed like that until Kristen had stopped crying and was ready to go home.

**OK. I don't think this was my best. I need to get back into writing again. But review anyway.! Thanks Guys :)**


End file.
